Dauntless Shadows
by SHAD0WEN
Summary: Fanfic of Allora Gale's fanfic named Dauntless. story of OC and his actions in the background of Dauntless. 2nd story so i'm not that good in writing.


Dauntless Shadow.

By

SHAD0WEN

*** year 2009 two weeks before the death of Marianne vi Britannia.***

The young teen lay dieing in the one of thousand ally ways of PenDragon.  
' Damnit really sucked being poor and without a home.' he thought to himself And slowly the he closed his eyes.

A green haired woman stood over his body, debating on what to do.  
"Great another child I find in the gutter. I hope he doesn't turn out like Mao." She said to her self as she picked up the teen and left the ally.

*** 7 years later. Area 18, 12 hours before the fall of The Cursed Sands Fort***

The masked figure walked passed the refugees in the underground tunnel, all keeping away from him. Dressed all in a black gothic tone out fit. A metal face mask painted as a skull. Black rivet trench coat, bondage straight jacket pants, Gothic Men's Calf Boots with skull buckles and tight black leather gloves.

Walking up to the command room he waited for the Commander of the fort respond. The Commander looked his way and spook as he went to his desk and pulled out a suit case and opened it reviling 4 gold bars.

"This is the payment we agreed to. You held up your end, we wouldn't have made it this far with out your help. Also per you payment we have a Knightmare, weapons and ammo." He than closed the suitcase and nodded his head. Soldiers filed into the room.

"Sorry Shadow but I have a rule. Don't let go of money and equipment I don't have too. That equipment can hold off the Britannia long enough for reinforcements to come." The Commander said.

Shadow looked to the case and back to the Commander. His helmet showing non of his emotions.

"We both made good on this deal commander and now you back out?" Shadow's voice was gravely as if a dead man was talking. But the anger in his voice was there.

"Well merc I have the men to back me up and seeing how I have your payment right here. You have nothing."

Shadow sighed heavily. "Than I am sorry." He looked up to the Commander and what the Commander saw was twin bright purple birds or V shaped imaged where Shadow's eye were. Time slowed down for Shadow. Shadow's Geass was not slowing down time, but speed up his senses. For one second that seemed to pass to a normal person, seem like it took 5 to pass for Shadow. Taking one of many throwing knives from his person he throw it at the Commander hitting him in the forehead. Turning around see every one move in slow motion pulling out they're side arms.

Taking out more Knives he took out two soldiers while running to another one he pulled the fire arm out of the one's grip and pointed at the one soldier at the fare end of the room that was already aiming for him, with his other hand took out another knife cut the throat of the soldier he took the gun from. There was one soldier left, a female no older then 16 years. His geass deactivated and she stood there in shock. 3 seconds stood her squad mates and now they lay dead with this…this Reaper standing proud among their dead bodies. She couldn't move fear set in she dropped the gun. Shadow looked her way, again with the flash of those purple eyes. The next thing she knew, he was in front of her hugging her with his left hand wrapped her. His head next to hers. He whispered.

"Be silent in that solitude, which is not loneliness - for then the spirits of the dead who stood in life before thee are again in death around thee- and their will shall overshadow thee: be still." she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and between her shoulder blades.

Looking down she saw a black sword in the hand of this thing. Shadow pulled the blade out fast and the female dropped like a rock to the floor. The blood pooling underneath her, she died slowly. Walking over to the desk shadow picked up the suitcase and walked out of the command room and to the hanger. Getting into one of the glasgows, he was noticed by one of the guards.

"Sir. Are you leaving?" shadow looked down from his seat.

"Yes."

"Ah. I see the Commander didn't talk you into staying on for a few more days. Well sir it was good working with you." The soldier saluted him. Shadow bowed his head, and closed the cockpit. Within minutes he was gone from both the MEF and Britannian forces.

*** 3 days later. Rakshata's lab***

Rakshata Chawla was working on her new child, her tobacco pipe in her mouth as she was typing away on one of many computers in her lab. The lights over head flickered enough to get her attention, looking up to the light that was flickering she paid it no heed. Typing away again he took along buff.

"Ms. Chawla." came a gravelly voice behind her. Rakshata coughed, spun around and faced a figure clad in black gothic attire and a metal skull mask and could see Knives along with a pistol he was wearing.

"I contacted you two days ago. You said to drop by, so I did." the figure said.

Rakshata eased at this and took her pipe out of her mouth and a small smile came to her face. "Ah!. So your Mr. Shadow. Well so long as you have the cash you said you have I have a few things I could show you and part with."

At that Shadow fished out from one of his many pockets a gold bar and placed it on the table closet too him.  
Rakshata smiled at seeing this and spun around walking off to the far end of the big lab.

"Follow me then. There is one thing I'm working on that you mite like." she went over to a work bench and help up a device. "this is a proto type I'm working on for Knightmare frames so it's going to be larger but with a few tweaks can be used." She pressed a button and the device shot out a Green beam of energy that was around three feet long. "For a sword. And." Turned off the device and pointed at one of the far off walls, pressing another button on it firing a green bolt of energy at the wall making a big burn mark on it.  
"A ranged weapon and here's a little side effect that I have major plans for." she said with glee.

She threw it up and to Shadow's surprise, the device fell a little slowly then it normally would. "It's energy makes it somewhat of an anti gravity device. My old acquaintance is working on the same system." She smiled evilly. "But I stole some of his notes. This thing wont be done for at least a year, half tops."

"How soon can you have it ready for me Ms. Chawla?" Shadow asked.

"Call me Rakshata love. Adding Miss makes me feel old." She said picking up the device and turning it off.

"As for getting it ready I would say two hours and with that gold bar you have a lot left over to continue shopping about around here." She said happily.

"Then I'll need my Knightmare upgraded and refitted along with a paint job." Ee replied.

"Sure what color?" Rakshata asked.

"Black of cores is there any other color? Oh and a painted skull on the head as well to go along with my helmet and while your at it a cape for the knightmare too I saw the Gloucester have them in area 18 and thought they looked awesome."

"My, my going for the grim reaper look are we. I would never have guessed." Rakshata mussed. "In that case it will be around four hours. Come back in five."

"I'll leave you too it then." Shadow said as he walked out of the lab. Rakshata looked to her Red child and thought. ' sorry Hun but mommy's got to work on something else for a while.'

*** Area 11, Shinjuku ghetto, day before attack.***

Rule one for a merc. Go where the action is and his contacts from many places said that Japan or area 11 as it was now called, Was while still under Britannian control still had many terrorist cells in it and when terrorist where fighting they where hiring. 'eh. Money make the world go round.'

After seeing this prince lalouch's speech on TV the other day, he new the kid meant business. In fact he was the one that hired that Britannian girl that monitored the radio traffic and found out the prince was on the field doing guard duty, small world. So he went to one of the ghettos that didn't have so much terrorist activity. Taking his truck into one of the many subway tunnels he decided to take the 3rd lower level subway tunnel. Fewer people and less likely to be seen. Finding a nice spot for a base was easy, Clearing it of rubble wasn't.

***Area 11, Shinjuku ghetto, day of attack.***

Shadow was about to make contact with some of the terrorist cells too see if they needed a gun for hire. However a blast was heard above, dust from fell down on to every thing around him. He got to his feet and run up to the surface to see what was going on.

On the 1st sub level he spotted another semi truck and two people messing with what looked to be a large sphere container. With a loud hiss it opened. Shadow couldn't believe it! C.C. was there in a straight jacket. Before Shadow could get to C.C however Britannia soldiers came to the two figures helping C.C., he wasn't close enough to hear what was going on. But then the soldier shot the one of the men that was coming at them taking two of the soldiers out.

Shadow could hear the other one cry "No!" 'male, heard voice before.' Shadow's mind was taking notes. Then C.C. jumped between the soldiers and the last figure. Shadow almost screamed but remembered what C.C. was, he waited. Then the figure got back up said something and the soldiers killed them selves. Shadow smiled behind his mask. 'so a new user is born. C.C. what are you thinking?'

Shadow waited for the new geass user to walk away. It took over 30 minutes before a new figure came by. Another Britannian but this one seems to be on the user's side. They left soon after. He ad to wait again for another Britannian this time female to go off seeing how she gave the geass user her Sutherland. Shadow looked down at the figure that was with the user before he was shot. A eleven kid, in a soldiers uniform, shadow checked his pulse and found it was faint. Picking him up he put him outside and activated his distress beacon that was built into his armor chest plate. He quickly got back to C.C. he picked her up and went back to his semi track that was down two more sub levels down.

*** Area 11, subway tunnel, 5 hours later.***

C.C. growled as she placed her hand on her head where the bullet hit. Looking around she found her self on a cot in back of a trailer next to a Knightmire frame and setting on a stool was a figure dressed all in black with a skull mask on.

"Long time no see Shadow." she quipped.  
"Yes it has. Though I got to say I never thought you where in to that type of stuff." he pointed to her outfit.

"oh? You like? Well sorry boy but your not my type." She replied.

"heh! Neither are you grandma" He jabbed back and added. "I think I see a wrinkle and some gray hairs."

C.C. narrowed her eyes at this but said nothing. After a while she spoke. "So what bring you here to area 11?

"Being a merc means going where the most fighting is and this places has a lot of it I see. So you took a new contract?"

C.C. smiled at this. "jealous?"

"Hardly. After that Meo kid you talked about then Marianne's death and you up and leaving without so much of a 'bye' I figured you thought I wasn't up for the contract with you so I split and now seeing you have a new contractor I'm off the hook." Shadow shagged.

Sighing lightly she folded her arms "Yes you are." getting up she walked to get out of the trailer.

"Where you going? It's still not safe, aaaaand." He went over to one of the tables and opened a small pizza box. " You looked hungry."

C.C. eyed the pizza. "You are cruel man Shadow."

"Heh! I'm good at what I do."

"Fine but after pizza I must go and get things done and get in contact with my new contractor."

"Sure C.C" Shadow said as he held up the open box to her.


End file.
